


Joyous Reunion

by FutureMrsHaroldStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, Harry like his hair being played with, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Praise, Spanking, Top Louis, louis is harry's daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsHaroldStyles/pseuds/FutureMrsHaroldStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally arrives in LA after a month of doing PR in England. Harry is already awaiting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyous Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I just wanted to say that I found the second poem as a picture on google image and there was no author. So credit to whoever wrote it.
> 
> There will most likely be a second chapter to this but I'm not sure yet when I'm gonna be able to write it because I've got exams coming up.
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'd like to apologize in advance for possible mistakes.

Louis finally pushed the door to his and Harry’s LA house open. It’s been a long month of keeping his name in all the papers to promote his new music label and his involvement as judge for the “Be In The Band”-competition. He had spent endless nights going to various night clubs, getting papped leaving with multiple girls just to get his name out there even though this definitely wasn’t what he wanted the papers to write about him, what he wanted to be known for. But it had to be done.

 

After a month of separation he was finally going to hold Harry in his arms again. He fucking missed his baby. Their Skype sex sessions weren’t nearly as satisfying as the real deal. He missed touching and kissing his boy all over, falling asleep with his boyfriends in his arms and waking up to the smell of a delicious breakfast in the morning. He even missed just being in the same room but not talking, each one of them busy doing different things.

 

“Baby, I’m home,” he shouted once he dropped his bags on the living room floor. There was no answer. He had called his boyfriend once he had landed to let him know that he was going to be home soon. Him not answering now was strange. He wouldn’t have gone out knowing that Louis was on his way, would he? Not seeing Harry anywhere in the room he made his way to the staircase, peeking his head into every room on the ground floor. Not finding the curly haired beauty he walked upstairs.

 

Louis heard a soft moan coming from their bedroom. When he opened the door he was met with the most beautiful sight he had seen in ages.

 

Harry was on the bed on his knees, face pushed into the pillow, his cute little bum up in the air. He was only wearing pink lacy panties, which were pushed to the side, holding them out of the way with his left hand and three fingers of his right hand were thrusting into his stretched hole.

 

Louis let out a low groan at the sight before him. He felt his dick getting hard. The bulge in his sweats was growing the longer he stared at his beautiful boy fingering himself open. He pressed a hand down at his erection to get a little release. When he couldn’t stand not touching Harry any longer he made his way to the bed.

 

“Baby, look at you. So beautiful. Wearing daddy’s favourite panties.” He sat down between Harry’s legs and finally grabbed one of Harry’s butt cheeks in each of his hand, massaging them softly. “Daddy!” Harry moaned out at the sensation of being touched by someone other then himself after so long.

 

So Harry was in the mood to play, Louis thought to himself after hearing the way Harry decided to address him. He was rather pleased by this fact as he had missed this part of their relationship more than he would have thought. He took a moment to get into his role, then he squeezed Harry’s cheeks hard and said with disappointment laced in his voice, “But who allowed you to start without me, princess? I think I’ll have to punish you for being so impatient. Couldn’t even wait a few more minutes till daddy was home. That’s not what good boys do. Do you remember your safe words?”

 

Even though he knew that wasn’t really a punishment because Harry actually enjoyed getting spanked, Louis loved the reaction he got out of him. Harry immediately pulled his fingers out of his hole letting his hand fall onto the bed beside him. “I’m so sorry, daddy! I just got so excited to finally see you again. I couldn’t help myself, thinking about what you’d do to me once you were here made me so horny. I was just trying to get myself ready so you could fuck me sooner… I’m sorry.”

 

Louis silenced his rambling by yanking Harry up by his hair so his shoulders were pressed against Louis chest and his back arched beautifully.

 

“I did not ask you why you did what you did. I asked you if you know your safe words, baby. Answer me.”

 

“Yes, daddy. Green means keep going, yellow is for when I need a break and red means you’ll stop immediately.” Harry breathed out. His voice was shaking with arousal as he felt Louis dick press into his ass through his panties and Louis’ sweats.

 

“That’s right, baby. Don’t forget to use them if you need to. I’m gonna spank you now, lovely. Do you think you can be a good boy and take it, baby?” Louis whispered seductively into Harry’s ear, pressing him tighter against his chest.

 

“Yes, daddy. M’ a good boy for you.” At that Louis grabbed his boyfriends chin in on hand, turning his head to the side so he could finally kiss him. That’s what he probably had missed the most this past month – Harry’s soft, plump lips against his own. He pushed his tongue against the other boy’s lips, prompting him to open them so he could really get to it. What started off gently, soon turned into a hot passionate mess with Louis fucking his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Louis loved how Harry let him take control even if it was just a kiss. That’s why they were so perfect for each other, Louis longed for control and Harry loved giving it up.

 

Once he was satisfied for the time being he pulled back, a thin thread of spit connected their lips before it broke off as Louis pushed Harry’s upper body back into the mattress so Harry was in the same position Louis found him in.

 

Louis slowly slid his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s panties and pulled them down, stopping just under the slight swell of the younger boys ass.

 

“I’m gonna start now, sweetheart. I think ten will be enough for today.”

 

Louis put his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks, pushing them together before pulling them apart again as he liked, watching Harry’s wet, glistening hole open and close. As he pushed it apart once again he gave a quick kiss to Harry’s entrance before bringing his right hand up and smacking down hard.

 

“Argh, daddy!” Harry couldn’t hold back a moan, pushing his ass back against Louis’ hands at the sensation of his boyfriend’s hand on him. Loving how responsive the other boy was Louis quickly delivered four more spanks in a quick succession alternating between sides. He paused then, admiring the beautiful colour Harry’s skin had turned where his hand had made contact with it. He started placing soft kisses against the burning hot skin, turning Harry into a moaning, whimpering mess.

 

“Please, daddy, I need more… Please can I have more?”

 

“Sure, baby. I know you need daddy to take care of you,” Louis responded by sneaking a hand around Harry’s waist and grabbing his rock hard cock. He gave it a few sharp tucks, making Harry nearly scream at the unexpected touch to his aching dick. “M’ so close, daddy. Please, can I come?”

 

Louis quickly let go then and brought his hand back to Harry’s bum, gently petting it. “I’m gonna give you the last five spanks now. You’re gonna count them out and at the last one you’re allowed to come. Do you think you can wait that long, baby? Be a good boy for me?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled into the pillow, wiggling his bum in the air. Louis brought his hand down hard, smacking Harry’s left cheek. “SIX!” Then the right cheek. “SEVEN!” He then brought down both hands at once, slapping each cheek with one hand. “EIGHT! NINE!”

 

Harry was a sobbing mess. Tears were streaming down his face before getting soaked up by the fabric of the pillow. His thighs were shaking with his impending orgasm. Louis thought he was absolutely beautiful. In times like these Louis just couldn’t understand how he got so lucky to call this gorgeous, stunning man his own. “Look at you, pretty. Absolutely wrecked by your daddy, so desperate to come. You are the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen, baby. So good for me.”

 

Harry let out a low whine, crying even harder, “Love you, daddy!”

 

Louis decided to put his baby boy out of his misery. With a “Come for me, princess” he brought his hand down one final time over Harry’s crack before quickly slipping two fingers past Harry’s rim. That was the final straw that pushed him right over the edge and Harry came with a shout of “DADDY”. He shot thick white ropes of come onto the mattress beneath him before his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the bed.

 

Louis hurried to lie down next to his him. He pulled him close into his side, sliding one hand into the curly mess of hair and bringing the other to rest on the younger boys back, stroking gently.

 

“You were so good, baby. I’m so proud of you, for taking that so well. I love you. I missed you so much, kitten.” Harry nuzzled his face against Louis neck, breathing in deeply. “Missed you, too,” he all but slurred, being exhausted from his intense orgasm. “Can you fuck me now? I miss having you inside me, daddy. I want you to fill me up with your cum.”

 

Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He definitely missed being inside his baby.

 

“I know how you love the feeling of my thick cock inside your tight little bum. You’re always gagging to be filled. Such a little slut for it.”

 

“Only your slut, daddy,” Harry whimpered and pressed a kiss to Louis jaw.

 

“I’m gonna give it to you so good, princess. And then I’m gonna plug you up so you can keep my cum inside you all night. I know how you love that.” Louis untangled himself from Harry before getting of the bed. He quickly took of his clothes before walking over to their dresser and rummaged through their bottom drawer where they kept all their sex toys. He picked out a pink medium sized butt plug knowing that it was Harry’s favourite.

 

He then got back onto the bed and placed the plug beside him. Putting his arms around Harry he flopped him over so he was on his back. Harry still had his pretty panties around his thighs. Deciding he liked how they looked Louis concluded to leave them where they were instead of taking them off. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and dribbled some of it into his hand before stroking it over his cock a few times to slick himself up.

 

The panties made it impossible for Harry to spread his legs much so Louis just kept them together and placed them both over his right shoulder. He took his cock into his hand and brought it to Harry’s rim, teasing him a bit by stroking it all around the tight muscle without pushing in.

 

“You ready, baby? You ready for daddy’s big cock to split you open?”

 

“Please” seemed to be the only word Harry was able to get out. His body was still all loose and pliant for his earlier orgasm and he was basically melting into the mattress. With all the strength he had, he lifted his head up and locked gazes with Louis, eyes glassy and dark from desire. Harry bit down on his bottom lip and that’s when Louis decided to push in. He slowly slid in all the way before staying still for a bit, bringing Harry to let out a long low moan. Louis paused long enough to let the curly haired boy adjust to the stretch he hadn’t felt in over a month.

 

Harry started wiggling his bum a bit to show Louis that he was fine and ready to get fucked.

 

“Please, you can move, daddy. Please, fuck me hard, I missed it so much.” Louis slowly slid out of Harry nearly all the way so only his tip was still inside before thrusting back in hard, knocking the breath out of Harry. He repeated this over and over again, knowing how Harry loved getting it hard and deep.

 

“You like that, baby? How your daddy is pounding your tight little bum. Feels so good for me. You’re taking me so well, darling.”

 

“Yes, daddy. Love it so much!” Harry couldn’t keep the loud moans inside. Louis loved how loud his boyfriend got in the bedroom (or really everywhere else they had sex). He slid Harry’s legs down his shoulder and pushed them against the other boy’s chest so he could get a different angle. In this new position he thrust his hips against Harry’s ass a few times before seemingly hitting Harry’s prostate spot on judged by the scream his boy let out.

 

“YES, RIGHT THERE, DADDY! … FEELS SO GOOD … PLEASE DON’T STOP! M’ SO CLOSE!” Harry’s dick was trapped between his belly and thighs and a puddle of precum was forming under on his stomach.

 

Louis leaned forward, draping himself over the curly beauty, bending him in half so he could catch his boyfriend’s lips in a messy kiss. He noticed Harry was pretty out of it, not really kissing back but letting Louis do as he pleased obediently opening his mouth so Louis could push his tongue inside. Before pulling away he caught Harry’s lip between his teeth and bit down, which drew out a groan from the younger boy. Louis then placed little kisses along Harry’s jawline, starting by his chin and ending at the ear before sucking at his earlobe and nibbling at it gently.

 

“You are such a good boy for me. You can come now, baby,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. And Harry did come. He let out a scream, his whole body shaking as he found release, shooting hot come all over himself up to his chest. Louis carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as he watched him coming, enjoying the way he looked all blissed out. Harry coming only when Louis tells him to is Louis’ whole pride. It took a while for them to get there but now that they were it was Harry just couldn’t get off without Louis approval.

 

Louis got into a more up right position and started fucking into Harry in short fast strokes, clearly chasing his own release now.

 

“I loved watching you come, baby boy. You’re always so beautiful like this. Turns me on so much, I can’t even tell. You want me to come inside you and plug you up, baby?”

 

“Yes… please… want it… so much,” Harry whimpered, a bit sensitive from coming twice in a row. Louis didn’t need much more than that. He pushed himself inside the boy beneath him a few more times before staying as deep as possible and releasing his load inside his boyfriend. Harry sighed at that, finally having gotten what he desperately wanted for weeks.

 

Louis took the plug that was lying next to him, grabbed the lube he tossed onto the bed earlier and slicked it. He pulled out before pushing the plug passed Harry’s stretched rim. Harry only let out a small moan being too exhausted for much more. Louis then grabbed the waistband of Harry’s panties that still were around his thighs and pulled them up over the swell of his perky little bum, letting the plug disappear behind them.

 

“Baby, I’m just gonna grab a flannel real quick to clean you up and something for you to drink and then we’re gonna cuddle and take a nap. Does that sound good?” Louis leaned over his fucked out boy and placed a gently kiss on his lips. Harry nodded his head in response, eyes already closed and well on the way to drifting off into sleep.

 

When Louis came back he swiped the wet cloth over Harry’s belly, clearing away all of the come before he threw it onto the floor. He helped Harry into a sitting position before handing him a bottle of water. He made sure Harry drank the better part off it before chugging the rest himself. Then he lay down and pulled Harry against his side so his head was resting on Louis chest.

 

“You want me to read to you, baby?” Louis asked while running his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry breathed out a small “yes, I’d love that,” sighing contently at the feeling of his boyfriend playing with his hair – one of his favourite things in the world, followed closely by Louis reading him poetry. Yes, that was a thing for them. Even though they kind of wrote their own poetry, being songwriters and all that, they still enjoyed reading poems to each other. They had a few poetry books on their nightstand, ones with old classics as well as newer, more modern ones.

 

Louis reached over Harry and grabbed a collection of love poems from the nightstand. He opened it at a random page and grinned to himself as he saw that is was one of his favourite poems by William Shakespeare. He always thought that this was the perfect description of his boyfriend and so he started reading while his hand slowly traced patterns on Harry’s back.

 

_“ **Sonnet 18** by William Shakespeare_

_Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer’s lease hath all too short a date;_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm’d;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;_

_Nor shall death brag thou wander’st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”_

 

“I love you, Boo. Thank you,” Harry mumbled into Louis chest before drifting off to sleep.

 

“I love you, too.” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek softly and waited for his breathing to even out. Holding his lovely boy in his arms he was the happiest man in the world.

 

Not really wanting to sleep yet, Louis thumbed through the book some more and read a few poems before finding one he thought truly fit their relationship.

 

“ ** _For you, my love…_**

_You are my sun, my moon._

_You’re my words, you’re my tune._

_My earth, my sky, my sea._

_You’re everything to me._

_You’re my light in the darkness._

_You’re my peace and happiness._

_My hope, my forever love.”_

 

Harry truly was his world, his everything. He was his light in the darkness. Thinking for as long as he had Harry he would get through everything. Be it the stressful tour life or dealing with their management team. Together they could get through everything.

 

With these thoughts on his mind he put down the book and cuddled closer to the love of his life before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome ;)
> 
> If you want you can come talk to me on [tumblr](http://harrysmanbunisprettierthanyou.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/braidedbunhazza).


End file.
